Jacob Smallwood
Jacob Smallwood was a character who was only mentioned in the The Vampire Diaries novel series. He was the first known member of the Smallwood Family to become a werewolf. He was also a co-founder of Fell's Church. Powers & Abilities *'Sharpened Senses' - They have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than humans. *'Shapeshifting' - Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half human, half wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves. *'Animalistic Speed' - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in human or wolf form. *'Abnormal Strength' - Werewolves are insanely strong in terms of abnormal strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Fire' - Fire can/will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in a quick, instantly fast death. *'Silver' - If a werewolf is wounded by silver it will cause the werewolf to become weak and wounded. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. History Living in the area near Drowning Creek when Thomas and Honoria Fell arrive in the area and founded Fell's Church; he is also present during the foundation of the city and become one of the Founding Families. On the night of November 12th, after returning from the forest, Jacob was attacked by a werewolf. His wounds were deep, and Honoria Fell tried to treat them with whortleberry and sallow bark, being a witch. She later went to her home and cast her runes, which apparently told her that Jacob would become a wolf himself. Honoria told this to no one but her husband, Thomas. Every night, at the full moon, Jacob became a werewolf, and attacked young girls. On December 20th, Thomas Fell made bullets of silver and, with Honoria, went over to his house. The Fells killed him, and Honoria decided to bury him in the graveyard at the bottom of the hillAll information taken from the journal of Honoria Fell.. Eight and a half months after his death his son was born, inheriting the gene of lycanthropy and transmitting it to the next generations. Name *'Jacob' is a common male given name and a less known surname. It is derived from the Late Latin Jacobus, from Greek Ἰάκωβος Iakobos, from Hebrew יַעֲקֹב. The name means "seizing by the heel", "supplanting". *'Smallwood' is a name whose history is connected to the ancient Anglo-Saxon tribes of Britain. It is derived from the Smallwood family once lived in the township of Smallwood in the parish of Astbury in the county of Cheshire. Trivia *George Lockwood's character from was based on Jacob Smallwood. *In his wolf form, he attacked only young girls, just like his descendant Tyler Smallwood. References See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased